Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{1}{3}+4\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{2}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{2}{3}$